<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Press Me Enough and I'm Sure to Break. by ValhallaDreams</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28103565">Press Me Enough and I'm Sure to Break.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValhallaDreams/pseuds/ValhallaDreams'>ValhallaDreams</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Detective AU :flushed: [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bars and Pubs, Criminal Organisation Dream, Detective AU, Detective GeorgeNotFound, Detectives, Dream is cocky, Flirting, George is flustered, I Am Probably Making This a Series, I was Listening to Wilbur's Album While Writing This, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Pet Names, Sapnap is also there for a minute, Self-Indulgent, Sexual Tension, Somebody Get George, Techoblade is there for a minute, This Is STUPID, Undercover, badboyhalo is mentioned, like a LOT of flirting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:47:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,401</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28103565</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValhallaDreams/pseuds/ValhallaDreams</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>George goes to a bar for an undercover mission from his detective agency. Things go... well?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Detective AU :flushed: [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2058870</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>196</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Press Me Enough and I'm Sure to Break.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi friends!! I am very tired but I'm like??? Kinda proud of this. I'm HELLA embarrassed but like.... Oh well. Anyway, I'd like to post more. We'll see though lol.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"This is stupid." George muttered, staring at himself in the bathroom mirror. He looked over himself once more, hating the way his white button-up shirt tucked into his dress pants just right so it accentuated his hips. His cool-toned brown hair was much less messy than it usually was, but still enough to give him character.</p>
<p>A character. That’s what his organisation had told him he’d play. Why on Earth did they decide to send him out? He was a coder. He wasn’t some silly undercover spy, and he <em>certainly</em> wasn’t a partygoer of any sort. He found himself absent-mindedly pulling on his collar.</p>
<p>	“George. Shut up,” He heard the phone propped up on his sink yell out. On the screen, Sapnap’s face was serious, but still had a hint of smugness to it. He knew very well just how much George hated the idea of all of this. “And unbutton your shirt a little. You look like a prude.”</p>
<p>	“Very funny, Sap.” He muttered, but undid just the top button. At the unimpressed look his friend and coworker gave him, he sighed and unbuttoned two more.</p>
<p>	“It really won’t be that bad, George. You just need to go there and find the guy so we can identify him easier,” Sapnap explained. He really wasn’t the best at comforting his clearly uncomfortable friend. Still, he tried. “Listen, you only need to get what he looks like and his real name. It’s not like you need to kill him or anything.” The brunet stared as his phone, bewildered. Sapnap always admired how expressive he was, but he knew that could be dangerous in this job.</p>
<p>	“Seriously George. I trust you here. I wouldn’t have told Bad to send you out if I didn’t. You can always text or call me if you need anything.” George still didn’t look entirely convinced, but he took a deep breath and tried to let some of his worries evaporate. Sapnap attempted the most reassuring smile he could muster before his eyes flickered down to read a notification.</p>
<p>	“Your ride is here. Go get em, Tiger.” George weakly smiled back, mumbling a quiet farewell as he ended the Facetime call. He pocketed his phone and hurried outside of his apartment. He could only assume the black Cadillac right outside was for him.</p>
<p>	“George?” The man in the driver’s seat called. The man in question nodded and sat in the back seat. He disliked Ubers and everything of the sort at the best of times. This just made it worse. George was met with silence the entirety of the ride. He couldn’t tell if that was a good or bad thing.</p>
<p>Eventually, they had made it to his destination: a high-end bar called “The Knight.” He winced at the overly-bright illuminated sign, the neon colour one he couldn’t see properly. He assumed it was either yellow or green. He quietly thanked the driver, left a tip, and took one more deep breath before walking inside.</p>
<p>	He was immediately struck with how nice everything looked. For a bar, it was nearly spotless and though everyone there was dressed casually, their clothes looked expensive. Now he understood why Sapnap told him to dress the way he did. At least he didn’t look as out of place as he felt.</p>
<p>	George walked to the counter in the back of the room and patiently waited for the bartender. He tried to keep his head as clear as possible. <em>Step one: Order a drink so you don’t look out of place.</em> Easy enough.</p>
<p>	Once the bartender got to him, he nervously ordered a Parma Violet- some gin and tonic drink that was far too expensive for his liking. Thank God he got paid enough to afford it.</p>
<p>	“First time here? You look nervous.” The man grinned. George actually took a moment to look at him. His dyed hair was the first thing he noticed. It was surprisingly not as obnoxious as he thought it’d be, but it was most likely because of his colourblindness. From experience he knew the colour was some shade of pink.</p>
<p>	“Uh. Yeah. Sorry.” He laughed awkwardly.</p>
<p>	“No problem. Just make sure you don’t get too drunk.” George frowned. Did he look like the type to get wasted so fast? His head started pounding. Just thinking about it made him feel hungover. “That was a joke. Just take it easy. No one here is trying to hunt you down.” The words were supposed to be reassuring, but they only served to make George more uneasy. His brain turned against him in a fit of anxiety. <em>What if he knew?</em> He shook his head quickly. There was no way. The bartender must have found the motion strange (understandably) because when George looked back at him, his brow was raised. He offered only a shaky smile and a mumbled apology.</p>
<p>	“I’ll uh.. Get your drink, then.” The bartender said, moving away to do so. George let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. Soon, the man was back with his drink. He placed it in front of him wordlessly- probably not wanting to chance freaking him out again. Fair. The brunet examined his drink. It wasn’t purple like he expected it to be, which was mildly disappointing. Still, he took a small sip, surprised at how he didn’t hate it, paid, and found a standalone cocktail table towards one of the walls. He climbed into a stool and set his drink down. His eyes scanned the crowded bar, but tried not to focus on one place too long.</p>
<p>	George hated everything about this situation. He didn’t even know who he was supposed to be looking for. The owner of the bar? No one but the staff knew what he looked like at all, from what he heard from Sapnap. He didn’t expect to be thrown into some weird Great Gatsby party scenario. What was he going to do if he actually found him? <em>‘Fuck you, Sapnap,’</em> He thought to himself.</p>
<p>	Suddenly, he felt a hand on his shoulder and a voice come from behind him. George jumped, a gasp escaping his lips. He didn’t even catch what the person had said. He whipped around, having to crane his neck to see the man no longer touching him. He was promptly greeted with a <em>very</em> attractive face. His blond hair was pushed back in a style decently similar to his own, but cleaner. He was clean-shaven, and George could notice a couple of small scars littered across his face. Two bigger ones on his jawline and across the freckled bridge of his nose. For some odd reason, he wanted to touch them. He blinked a couple of times. He didn’t think he was so far in his own head he didn’t notice someone approach him.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry, did you say something?” The blond laughed at the question, as if George had made a joke.</p>
<p>“I said that you should watch your drink. We try to make sure nothing bad happens to anyone out here but it helps if the person isn’t spacing out. You were looking at the same spot for maybe five minutes now?” George gaped at him. He had been spacing out for so long.</p>
<p>“You were watching me?” He asked, his body going stiff at the thought. He winced slightly. That couldn’t be good for his back. The blond grinned. George didn’t like how easygoing he was, but he supposed it was probably normal behaviour and he was just too uptight. <em>That was probably it.</em></p>
<p>“Yeah, sorry about that.” He didn’t look sorry. “I noticed that you’re new here. You are, aren’t you?” George simply nodded.</p>
<p>“Are you here with anyone?” A shake of the head. The man raised a brow, a pleasant expression still on his face. One that George found <em>too</em> pleasant.</p>
<p>“So what are you doing here, then?” George gulped. He hoped his face didn’t reveal too much. Of course he’d actually have to be vocal at some point. He didn’t know why he was so nervous. He chalked it up to just being out of his element this entire night.</p>
<p>“I uh.. I..” His words died in his throat as he watched the blond man dart his tongue out between his lips to wet them. In some sort of last resort, he croaked out a quiet “breakup..”</p>
<p>Immediately, the taller man’s smile dropped. George mentally facepalmed. That was so stupid of him. He was a terrible liar. If this guy pressed him enough he was sure to break.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry about that. What happened?” His voice was hushed, saccharine. Soothing, even. It smoothed over both the tension in his body and his mind like a calming wave of tranquillity. It made him relax, albeit just a bit. Before he got too lost in the feeling of comfort, he tried desperately to come up with a lie that wouldn’t result in further questions.</p>
<p>“He cheated on me. So… Yeah.” He tried to sound sure of his words, but mentally thanked every and any God above that at least he could sound nervous and hesitant talking about an alleged “breakup” he went through. His blood ran cold, though, when he heard the next thing from the man’s mouth.</p>
<p>“He?”</p>
<p>
  <em>Shit.</em>
</p>
<p>George’s eyes widened. <em>Of fucking course.</em> Not only was he thrown into an on-field mission, made a fool of himself talking to the bartender, and got jumpscared by a hot stranger, but he also had to out himself to him, too.</p>
<p>“Yeah.. He. Uh, Sorry.” He didn’t know why he was apologising. Because he liked men? “If it helps, I uh.. I also like girls?” He could feel himself physically cringe. <em>No, Dumbass. That wouldn’t help.</em> If George thought he could have stupid moments before, he was sure learning a whole new side of himself now.</p>
<p>“Me too.” The confession caused George’s eyes to meet the blond’s, shock clear on his face.</p>
<p>“What?” The man laughed. George watched as he leaned in closer to him, cupping his face lightly in a way that made his breath hitch.</p>
<p>“You’re a nervous one, aren’t you?” He whispered, searing breath fanning across George's jaw. “So what’s your name, Pretty Boy?”

 The brunet felt like he couldn’t breathe. This was all too much. Against his better judgement, he found himself responding with the truth.</p>
<p>“I’m.. George.” He gasped out, suffocating under the warm of the tall man. He shut his eyes tight and waited for the stranger’s next move.</p>
<p>“Huh. What a pretty name.” With that, he felt the other let go. Air rushed into his lungs so fast it was almost painful. He had to blink a few times to try to steady himself. His head was spinning</p>
<p>“What’s your name?” George managed, glad he was sitting down or he might have fainted.</p>
<p>“You can call me Dream.”</p>
<p>George couldn’t stop himself from swallowing hard. That was him. That was who he needed to find. He knew what he looked like. All he needed now was his identity. His right hand absentmindedly started toying with the side of his dress pants.</p>
<p>“Is that your-.. your real name?” He asked. Dream smirked and in one smooth motion, took his left hand into his. He gently pressed a soft kiss to the back of it. George felt his face grow hot. It was stifling in here and he felt the strong urge to go outside to have a breath of fresh air. <em>‘Or better yet,’</em> He thought. <em>‘Leave and never come back.’</em></p>
<p>“It’s the only name you’re going to need from me. In fact... I think I’d like to hear you say it.” Dream pulled George up off of his stool as his free hand snaked around his waist. His voice was soft and almost sickeningly sweet, but George craved it. “Go on.” Now fully face-to-face, the shorter now had the opportunity to take in the blond’s build. He was tall and very fit. He looked as though he could crush the smaller man, and he hated how much he liked that.</p>
<p>“D-Dream..” He murmured. His face was on fire. He felt as though he couldn’t get any redder.</p>
<p>“Good boy.”

George squeaked before covering his mouth with the hand previously held by Dream’s.</p>
<p>“<em>Holy shit..</em>”</p>
<p>“Do you like being called a good boy, George?” He found himself nodding before he could attempt to think clearly.</p>
<p>“I’ll keep that in mind.” God, the brunet could get drunk off of Dream’s voice. It was low, husky in a way that didn’t sound sickly. It was sexy. Before George could even blink, the taller man completely detached himself and stood up straight.</p>
<p>George was dizzy. This was overwhelming. He wanted <em>more.</em></p>
<p>“Well, I hope you’ll be back soon. I want to see you again.” George could only whisper a meek "<em>yes,</em>" biting his lip feverishly.</p>
<p>“How about you come here same time next week?” Despite his better judgement, he nodded again. He wanted to see this man again so badly.</p>
<p>“Great. I’ll see you then, Pretty Boy.” The shorter man couldn’t stop the shiver that went through his spine. Soon, he was left alone. He glanced at his drink. The ice in it had completely melted into the rest of his overpriced beverage. He frowned, sighed, and went to place the full glass on the bartop. He watched the bartender look at him with a perplexed look. He didn’t blame him.</p>
<p>After calling an Uber, he texted Sapnap.</p>
<p>
  <em>No luck. I guess he wasn’t here. I want to try next week.</em>
</p>
<p>He locked his phone and moved to sit on a bench outside. The cool air hit him similarly to how a cold shower would feel after a hot day. Maybe he could use one of those when he got home. After anxiously waiting for a reply for far too long, he heard a quiet ding noise.</p>
<p>
  <em>sure man. just make sure you talk with the higher ups</em>
</p>
<p>George let out a shaky exhale. He had lied to his agency because he thought the guy was hot. He thought is <em>enemy</em> was hot. And he was going to see him again.</p>
<p>Once his ride got to the bar, he got in and ruffled his hair in frustration. This was getting too complicated too quickly. In the not-quite silence of the car, he huffed out a quiet,</p>
<p>“What the fuck am I doing?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I was going to do Spy AU but couldn't figure it out so if someone can do that,,, please,,,,,<br/>Anyway I hope you enjoyed this trainwreck. I'll be adding more to the series, probably.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>